Robert Redfort
An adult male who is a combination of length and muscle. Standing at 6 foot 2 inches Robert has a shaved bald head, grey brown beard, green eyes, and a scar across his left eye. Biography Robert was born in 268 AA to Lord Duncan and Lady Camilla Redfort, their first of what would be four children. As the oldest it often fell to him to watch over his twin brothers and their sister, the youngest of the Redfort children. In 280 AA, when Robert turned 12, he squired for the Captain of his Father’s personal guard, Ser Tyrius Lipps. Under the martial guidance of Ser Tyrius Robert was exposed to many skirmishes with the fierce Mountain Clansmen. By the time of his fifteenth name day Robert had already slain nearly a dozen men in battle. In 283 AA Ser Tyrius was killed by the Burned Men in an ambush just a half day’s ride from Castle Redfort. Upon his death Robert squired for his Uncle Hugh Redfort who had taken up the mantle of the head of the household troops. As Robert grew older he took an interest in the science behind warfare and immersed himself in every book on tactics, and siege warfare he could find. He dreamed of one day commanding the Gate of the Moon and protect the Vale itself from invasion. Robert was knighted in 286 AA and took command of a platoon of knights tasked with patrolling the nearby villages and protect them from the Mountain Clans. During his time leading these men they fought many skirmishes against the clansmen. In one particular skirmish in 289 AA Robert had lost his helmet when he was thrown from his dying horse. Amidst the chaos of battle Robert was wounded by a spear tip and it nearly cost him his left eye. The master was able to save his eye and vision, however he was left with a large scar across his left eye down to his left cheek. When Robert was 27 he took over as commander of the Redfort forces from his aging father. He personally led over a dozen sorties deep into Clan territories in an effort to cull their numbers and reduce the number of raids on his lands. The young lordling is a bit reckless with his choice in armor. His plate armor is painted a pale pearl white with red trim, and the Redfort sigil painted across his chest. One such mission, in the village of Fireweed, almost ended in disaster for the young commander. The village had rough stone walls linking each house in the village together for protection. The young lordling and his men had camped in the village for the night when it was attacked by a large force of clansmen. The clans besieged the village and the knights for nearly a fortnight before a second force of Redfort soldiers came to the village’s aid. Robert still commands his father’s forces with his twin brothers Erryk and Arryk serving under him as his lieutenants. Though their father Duncan is still the Lord of Redfort, his age prevents him from leaving the castle very often, as such most of the lordly responsibilities have fallen to Robert and his brothers to fulfill. Robert’s reputation as a strong tactician and commander led him to march into the Riverlands with King Andar in 299 AA. He has found himself once again under siege in Raventree Hall, while his brothers run the affairs of House Redfort back in the Vale. Timeline: 268 AA: Robert is born in Castle Redfort. 280 AA: Robert begins squiring for Ser Tyrius Lipps. 283 AA: Ser Tyrius is slain in an ambush and Robert begins squiring for his Uncle Hugh Redfort. 286 AA: Robert is knighted and takes command of a platoon of knights sworn to House Redfort. 289 AA: Robert is wounded near his eye and gains his trademark left eye scar. 295 AA:Robert takes over command of all Redfort forces and begins to attend to the day to day affairs of his father. 296 AA:The infamous Fireweed Siege takes place, and Robert’s reputation as a tactician and commander grows. 297 AA:Robert and his brothers fight in the clan uprising along with the Warrior’s Sons. 297 AA, 1st Moon: Robert’s mother, Camilla dies of a fever. 299 AA*Robert and a portion of the Redfort forces march with King Andar into the Riverlands. Family Tree: Lord Duncan Redfort, Father Lady Camilla Redfort, Mother (d. 297 AA) Ser Erryk Redfort, Brother (28) Ser Arryk Redfort, Brother (28) Lady Liliana Redfort, Sister (22) Archmaester Yohn, Cousin (46) – (PC) Supporting Characters: Erryk Redfort (28) - Warrior Arryk Redfort (28) - Castellan Liliana Redfort (22) - Translator Ser Terrance Stone (47) - Scout Malek Pontius (26) - Reaver Category:Valeman Category:House Redfort Category:Knight